


Listening To Godmother

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, BAMF Derek Hale, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fairy Godmother Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Stiles Stilinski likes to consider himself a pretty good fairy godmother, but when one of his charges- a human named Derek- gets bitten by a werewolf, he decides he's going to be agreatfairy godmother





	Listening To Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Bingo's "Faeries" theme, I can't believe this is my first Fairy-Godmother-Stiles fic!

"Daddy? Why do we have to protect the humans?"

It didn't make much sense to him actually

Out of all of the many, many, MANY creatures in the world, why was his kind tasked with protecting _humans_ of all things?

He didn't know any other creature that was granted such a luxury as to have another species entirely dedicated to protecting them, and of all things, humans had somehow ended up with that blessing

Even with his young, childhood brain, he still thought that something was wrong with that picture

"Well Stiles, humans are a great many things, they are still..... _ill-equipped_ , to handle the world around them,"

"Ellequipped?" Stiles repeated, looking up at his father with a bit of confusion

"Ill-equipped, yes, it means that- ... well, you know how baby faeries can't fly right after they're born? They have to learn how to fly first, right?"

"Uh-huh,"

"And until then, the older faeries have to take very special care to look after them?"

"Yep!"

"That's how humans are, they're a little bit...."

"Young?"

"No, dumb, and because of that, they don't know how to navigate the world around them, they've worked so hard to suppress the minute intelligence they once had as a collective species that now they've handicapped themselves, meaning that the only chance any of them of surviving this world is with a little bit of assistance from us,"

"Oh,"

Seemed legit

"But.... why did they make themselves dumb? I don't get it..."

"Once the humans completely closed themselves off to our world, it became a lost cause, they lost what little intelligence that nature blessed them with, well... I keep saying that, but really, it isn't that they lost it, more like they gave it away, they shut the door to most of the world around them and now the generations following are simply wandering around deaf and blind to us and all other natural things, it wasn't always like this, there used to be a time when the humans knew of us and respected us and could somewhat make it through life on their own, but the moment they started being overtaken by organized religion and their sciences and technologies.... they began ignoring us, shutting us out, and now, they've shut themselves off to their own instincts and intuitions as well,"

"But ... we have religion and science and technology too, don't we Dad?" Stiles asked in confusion

"Yes Stiles, but our religion doesn't condemn people just for being who they are, our sciences don't seek to disprove the beleifs in nature and spirits that we've always had, and our technologies are only available for the purpose of enhancing our abilities, not automating everything for the sake of forcing us all into sedation, humans have taken wonderfull opportunities and butchered them all, that's why they need us to watch out for them, to guide them, because they've lost the ability to guide themselves,"

Stiles understood

It was like looking after a bunch of newborn lambs or something, the humans needed them, without them the humans might just...

Well... actually... he wasn't quite sure what would happen to them but it couldn't be good

"I mean what can you expect of a species that can't even get our names right?" his father continued

"Faery Guardians, it isn't that hard to say, but they just- ... where did they even _get_ the term 'Faery Godmother' anyway?"

 

~+~

 

_"I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam-"_

"Did you know that in 'Maleficent', the lyrics were changed from 'gleam' to 'look' and then to 'gleam' again? So it goes 'the look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam'? How fucking stupid is that?"

Despite his ... random outburst of critical trivia, Stiles received nothing but a warm welcome in response

"Stiles!! You're back!!" cried the other faery, jumping up from the meadow he had been laying in, wings a-flutter, and practically slamming into his freind with a big, happy hug

"Hey 'Tem, missed you too buddy," the other faery grinned

"How is your Charge? Is he still being stubborn?"

"Scott's always stubborn," Stiles noted with a shrug, giving his freind a quick but tight hug before fluttering away to lay down and stretch out peacefully in the grass

"But to be honest he's.... actually doing alot better than usual,"

"Oh?" his freind chirpped curiously, moving to lay next to Stiles in the grass

"Yeah, he met this girl, Kira, and I think she's really gonna be good for him, she already seems to be helping him alot, helping him get over some stuff ya' know? Pretty soon I ... don't think he'l even really need me anymore,"

Stiles tried not to look sad or discouraged about that, but he couldn't help himself

His wings were drooping and his shoulders were sagging and his face was _clearly_ one of upset, but he was atleast trying not to show it

Not because faeries were discouraged form showing emotion or anything like that, but because Faery Guardians really weren't supposed to get so attached to their Charges

Charges were like baby ducks, meant to be nurtured and cared for until they could take care of themselves and didn't need their guardians anymore, they were never supposed to be life-long companions or anything like that, and to show so much attachment- even to one who considered Stiles to be a legitimate freind- showed something of an immaturity in Stiles as a guardian

"Don't think that," Atem said quietly, leaning over and very gently squeezing his freind's shoulder, his wings fluttering lightly behind him

"They will _always_ need us Stiles, no matter how old they get or how little they call upon us, they will always need us, ok?"

Atem was just saying that, just trying to soothe him, and Stiles appreciated it- he really did, but... it didn't make him feel any better

"Thanks 'Tem, I appreciate that," he said with a tight smile

He had every intention of switching the conversation back to Atem, to hearing about _his_ Charge instead, wanting to get his mind off of things, but before he could even ask, he was interrupted by some very encouraging news

"Stiles! You have a new case!"

A new case?

It had been months since he'd gotten a new case....

Turning, he raised his eyebrows at the faery flying towards him, springing eagerly to his feet

"For real? I mean, not that I'm complaining or anything- obviously- but what's with the rush announcement? Usually my dad is the one who tells me,"

Technically, all Faery Guardians had a pre-assigned list of Charges from the moment of birth, it was just a matter of those Charges "activating" or going dormant- needing a guardian or not needing one- as to when a guardian was called upon to care for them

The thing was though, usually when a new Charge activated, it was up to one of the elders to tell their chosen guardian about it, not another guardian themselves

Lydia was great at her job, but she certainly wasn't an elder, so for her to know, the news must be somewhat urgent, requiring immediate attention rather than the usual de-breifing he otherwise would have had

It really made him wonder....

"Well this one is a very ... _unique_ case,"

"Oh cool, I'm the king of weird shit! What's up?"

 

~+~

 

Boy, Lydia really hadn't been exaggerating when she said the word "unique"

Apparently there was a perfectly legitimate reason for the urgency behind his being put in touch with his new Charge

Derek Hale- a sweet, soft boy who bought Girl Scout cookies religiously and regularly helped little old ladies cross the street- had just been bitten by a werewolf

Strangely though, this wasn't what he had unintentionally called out to Stiles about

Rather, he apparently had gotten extraordinarily upset when, on the night of his first full moon, he ended up attacking a rabbit- wich was, at the time of his calling, still alive- but barely

When Stiles tumbled into the mortal realm and found him, he was absolutely bawling, cradling the little half-dead thing as he sat naked in the middle of the forest, clearly not having left the rabbit's side since his transformation wore off

Ugh, what a punch to Stiles' emotional gut....

"Derek?" he called quietly, startling when the newly minted werewolf jerked his head up and stared at Stiles, pure fear sunken into his eyes

"Don't.... don't be afraid, I'm here to help," Stiles promised quietly, taking a few steps closer, his hands in front of him, trying to make himself seem less threatening

"How can you help? You don't look like a vet,"

Breifly, Stiles wondered if that was meant to imply that Derek had tried to contact a vet somehow- despite being without any form of communication device, or, you know, _pants_ , out here in the woods- but he quickly put that aside

"Just trust me, ok? Let me see the bunny,"

Derek hesitated for only a moment, before carefully holding his arms out to let the faery do his job

And, much to the werewolf's clear surprise and releif, a few moments later of Stiles moving his hand over the rabbit, and the little animal was right back to normal, bright eyed and bushy-tailed and jumping out of Stiles' arms to hop away back into the forest

Clearly, Derek was shocked

"How did you do that?" he asked slowly

Ah yes, here it was, time for the big reveal

"I'm a faery,"

Derek's response wasn't quite what Stiles expected- but then, to be fair, they really never were

".. Are you bullshitting me?"

 

~+~

 

So here's the break-down of Stiles' life now:

There is one (1) new werewolf who doesn't know what the fuck he's doing and has been left to figure it out all on his own who Stiles now must watch over

As he is- aforementioned- all on his own, Stiles must stay with him until he's capable enough to be a propper werewolf without getting himself- or any other innocent woodland creatures- killed

Stiles has explained all of this to Derek- who spent a solid half hour insisting that one of them, debatably wich one, was crazy- and is now his temporary roommate

Wonderfull

 

~+~

 

"So... what else is real?"

Stiles, who was in the midst of searching the human-turned-werewolf's pantry, turned his attention away from his task for a breif moment, just long enough to glance at Derek over his shoulder, before turning back to the project at hand

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..... werewolves are real, faeries are real, what the hell else is real? Vampires? Mermaids? Bigfoot?"

"Yes, and they prefer to be called 'yetis', FYI, it's more polite,"

Derek was quiet for a moment, clearly disbeleiving as he stared at the man across from him

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, why?"

Ultimately, the werewolf only sighed, averting his attention and clearly no longer being in the mood to have this conversation

Stiles, noting the shift in atmosphere, merely sighed and shut the pantry door, stepping over to the other man and placing a hand on his shoulder, giving it a small squeeze as Derek stared down into his cup of coffee

"Look, I'll make this simple- humans aren't nearly as creative as you'd like to think you are, nearly every 'cryptid' or 'mythical creature' that you people have is atleast based on something real, if not being real in it's entirety, that's how humans get these ideas for fairytales and monster movies, not out of thin air or because they're creative, it's because deep down, deep in their hearts, in their minds, they remember us, they know us and they remember us and those memories are just *searching* for a way to get out, that's why fantasy fiction is such a big thing and resonates with so many people,"

For a moment, Derek was quiet, before he simply nodded, face pink, and turned back to the food he was making

"That's... very insightfull, thank you,"

Stiles only hummed, finally done with his exploration of the pantry and shutting the door before flopping down in the nearest kitchen chair

"Mm-hm, so what happened to you anyway? You just get bitten and left in the woods or did someone you love bite you or what?"

Derek glanced away from the food, but mostly averted his eyes

"I'm ... not sure, left in the woods I guess, someone ... lured me out there and when I went she wasn't there, the next thing I know I was.... _this_ ,"

Stiles was quiet for a moment, noting the distaste in his words when he said "this", as if it were something dirty, something wrong....

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?" Derek asked, going back to the pot and pulling it off of the stove, carrying it to the sink to drain the pasta

"Yourself, being a werewolf, anything to do with any of that?"

".... I'd like to say no, but I'm really not sure,"

Stiles gave a tight smile, standing up and heading over to squeeze Derek's shoulder

"That's natural, I promise, but once you get used to your new furry ways, you'll never know how you ever lived as a human, atleast that's what I hear from most werewolves,"

"Oh is it?" Derek huffed teasingly

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is, so hurry up with this human food before I starve to death and just try to put it out of your mind for now, ok?"

Derek nodded slowly, glancing at Stiles and forcing a tired smile over his face

"Ok,"

 

~+~

 

"So I guess the big question of the night is where you want me to sleep,"

Stiles had decided that it was safest for Derek if he spent the next few days with the werewolf

Besides the fact that he wanted to find the asshole werewolf who had bitten Derek without his permission in the first place, he also wanted to help the newest recruit to the supernatural realm with any questions or problems he might be having, try to make this transition as easy on him as faery-ly possible

That was his job as a Faery Guardian after all

"I could sleep in the bed, or I could sleep in a shoe box on your desk, choose,"

Eyebrows raising, Derek stared up at Stiles in confusion, already sitting on the edge of his bed

"Or you could sleep in the guest room like a normal person, and what do you mean a _shoe box_?"

"Faeries can change our size at will, I can shrink down to as a small as the size of a playing card if I needed to, or grow to the size of ... what's that monster humans are so fond of? Godzilla? That, I only _choose_ to appear to you in this form as it's easiest for you to process,"

And it was Stiles' favorite but he didn't need to tell Derek that

"Oh...."

"And I'm not sleeping in a different room, you never know when you might need me, it's safer if I'm as close to you as possible,"

"I'm not a child, you know, and you're not my bodyguard," Derek pointed out with a frown

"True and true, but it's still safer if I'm here, if you want to question that, I could just leave,"

Derek was quiet for a few moments, Stiles couldn't tell if he was considering it or just trying to fake him out, but ultimately Derek just sighed- _loudly_ \- and rolled his eyes

"Fine, I'm not going to make you sleep in a shoebox, so you can sleep here, I suppose,"

Grinning like a happy, excited idiot, Stiles hopped onto the bed and immediately snuggled into the sheets

He had to hand it to the humans, they didn't have alot going for them in terms of- .. well... anything really, but they knew how to make some comfortable sheets

"So how long do you intend on being here?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know, until I feel secure that you're going to be ok on your own, that changes from person to person, it could be days, weeks, months..."

"What's the longest you've ever stayed with anyone?" Derek asked curiously, slowly laying down- figuring he may as well, since the faery was already making himself comfortable

"Consecutively? Three weeks, but that's hardly a big deal in faery time, I've had charges last up to twenty years,"

"Wow.... so, I'm a .. charge?"

"Yep, like... a prince being guarded by a knight,"

That had to feel better than being called a hapless human being guarded by a faery, right?

For some reason, those born in human cultures seemed to find the entire idea of royalty to represent strength and romance and all things good in the world

_Idiots_

"And your last charge lasted twenty years?"

"Well... no, not exactly, that charge is still with me, see, all Faery Guardians get a sort of... list, of people who they're supposed to guard, and that list starts when they're born and waxes and wanes over time, as humans, ofcourse, don't live nearly as long as faeries do, so adjustments are always being made, I'm only in my early twenties, still pretty young for a faery-"

"Still pretty young for a _human_ too, to be honest,"

For now, Stiles was choosing to ignore that comment

"Anyway, one of my first charges, the one I've had for twenty years? He's still with me, see I don't spend all of my time with one charge at once, I usually spend my time in my own realm and when a charge needs me, I come to them and see if I can help, sometimes charges grow out of needing me, other times they need me for a really long time, but mostly it's an in-and-out-of-life-stages sort of thing, they need me for a few months when times are tough, then don't need me again for a couple of years, you know?"

No, Derek didn't know, not really, but he nodded along anyway, not wanting to appear stupid

"So faeries have their own realm? Why?"

"Well we just _call it_ a 'faery' realm, it's really the realm where all supernatural folk originated, we come here to your realm for various reasons but every supernatural species was originally born there, we Faery Guardians stay there permanently, our powers are muted in your realm, so it's best for us to stay in our own, we're able to provide the most help and protection from there,"

For a moment, just a moment, Derek was quiet, before speaking up again

"What's it like?"

"Hm? The faery realm?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, well it's alot nicer than this place, that's for sure, there's no environmental damage, the air is clean and unpolluted, the water is crystaline and pure, lots of animals and magic is _everywhere_ , less violence and hatred and anger than in this world- not none, mind you, nowhere has none, except for Heaven, but it's... it's _less_ ,"

"It sounds amazing,"

"It is,"

Then why would you ever leave?"

"Because I want to help people," Stiles replied simply, carefully rolling onto his side so that he could face Derek

"I want to help people, even if it kinda sucks,"

Again, Derek went quiet, but this time, he didn't speak up again

 

~+~

 

The sound of glass breaking is what woke him

Derek jerked upright, his heart pounding in his chest as he glanced around the room, trying to see if anything was off

Nothing...

The sound must have come from downstairs

He glanced down at the faery next to him, noting that Stiles was still asleep, and very carefully, very quietly, climbing over him, silently setting his feet on the floor and creeping out of the bedroom

For a moment, he instinctively thought to grab the baseball bat he kept near the stairs for cases like this

Ofcourse, he then remembered that he was a fucking _werewolf_ and realized that that may seem redundant

His feet were silent as he crept downstairs, flicking his claws out with only minor difficulty, his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he walked

The window near the door was broken, the glass blown inwards...

Someone had broken in

He could feel the familiar itch in his gums as his teeth extended down into fangs, his eyes narrowing

He knew that he was supposed to listen for any noises that might give him an indication of where the perpetrator was, he had super hearing, he should be able to do that

But...

He couldn't concentrate

He hadn't learned how to control his super senses yet

_Damn_...

Irritated, he set his foot down on the floor beneath the last step, turned towards the hall... and was immediately slammed into from the side

He hit the stairs hard, coughing and sputtering as he scrambled to fight off whatever or whoever had just ambushed him, his heart racing as he attempted to fight back

It felt like a _car_ had plowed into him, nocking him into the wall, he managed to scratch forward, despite the hands on his wrists

He could smell a familiar scent, he knew it was familiar, he just... couldn't peg what or who it was in such a moment of stress

Damn.... damn!!!

"Miss me Derek?"

Wait, he recognize that voice...

"Ka-"

Suddenly, before he could finish the word- the _name_ \- a burst of light was flung forward and the immense weight on top of him was gone

When he glanced up towards the source of the light, he felt his heart skip a beat, his entire body overcome by the most strange combination of amazement, anxiety, and releif as he stared at the creature at the top of the stairs

Stiles....

It was Stiles, but he was _different_

Surrounded by a low, glowing light, with massive, butterfly-esque wings silhouetted behind him and a yellow, sunlight-esque tint to his eyes, he hovered at the top of the stairs, a ball of light in his palm

"Derek, stay where you are,"

Usually he would have argued, would have protested, would have tried _something_ \- _anything_ \- to fight against that command

But not this time

He was too stunned to do anything but nod timidly and watch as Stiles began to float towards him

"Fucking faeries... I always hated faeries..."

Snapping his head around, Derek narrowed his eyes, glaring and snarling at the woman who was climbing steadily to her feet across from him

"Yeah? Well the feeling's mutual, we always hated you too," Stiles snipped back, descending closer and closer to the bottom of the stairs where the werewolves were

Kate launched herself forward, snarling at him, claws drawn, only for Stiles to spin a ball of light towards her and throw her into the nearby wall, the light transforming into long, heavy ropes and tying her in place

"I'm going to put an end to this once and for all, _no one_ hurts my charge, but least of all you," Stiles said darkly, the light in his hand beginning to grow bigger and brighter, but as it grew, Derek noticed that Kate wasn't quite as well restrained as Stiles must have thought

She was flexing her claws, apparently getting ready to jam them into faery's ribs, but Derek wasn't going to allow that

Without even thinking, he launched himself forward, teeth and claws both out, and tore her throat out, watching in a strangely terrified satisfaction as the blood poured out of her, the gash in her neck dripping like a faucet as the flesh he had torn out of it hit the ground

He shook, shivered, feeling his eyes sting, but ultimately kept himself held together

Atleast, for the moment

Atleast until Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed comfortingly

That was when he lost it

That was when he broke down in tears

 

~+~

 

"So she's your abusive ex-girlfreind and after you broke up, she lured you into the woods threatening to hurt your family, you went out there- because _ofcourse_ you did- and got attacked by a werewolf who, apparently, was Kate, right?"

"Sounds about right, but why would she do that? What does she gave to gain from it?"

"Your loyalty, alot of werewolves are uh... _obliged_... for lack of a better word, to the Alpha that bites them, she must have planned to kidnap you and then force you to submit to her,"

"So what happens now?"

"Um, well, big ol' irony time here, now _you're_ an Alpha, you'll want to go and make a pack, the lone wolf thing is a _seriously_ bad idea,"

Derek seemed quiet, apparently rolling over the thoughts in his head, and it made Stiles... _ache_

He knew how humans were

He knew that they had an incredibly hard time accepting anything that wasn't exactly like they were

But it still hurt, knowing how much Derek was struggling with this, knowing that he clearly didn't want to be what he was

To Stiles, being magical was such an enormous blessing, and to see Derek think of it as a curs-

"I'll want them to be willing," Derek said quietly, taking Stiles off guard

".. What?"

"My pack, I want them to be willing, I ... I'm starting to like this... being a wolf thing, but that doesn't mean I want to take away someone's choices-"

"It doesn't have to mean that," Stiles promised quickly

"I mean, there's... nothing in the universe wrong with getting permission first, hell that's the way we _want_ it to be done,"

"Good," Derek said firmly, nodding as he slowly leaned back against the couch

"That's good,"

For a moment, things were quiet, until Derek finally spoke again

"You said before ... something about faeries not liking Kate?"

"Ah, yeah," Stiles nodded, leaning back a little bit more

"It's her family, the Argents used to be hunters you see- witch hunters, wrewolf hunters, faery hunters, you name it, they killed alot of our people once, so in retaliation, we turned them into werewolves, we 'cursed' their bloodlines to always become the thing they hated most- an out of date practice, mind you, but times and thoughts were different then, and back then they thought the best thing to prevent something was with exposure therapy.... as you can imagine it was a hge disaster and the Argent hated us and ur people even more ever since, they're always out to do... something, to us or with us... to hurt us in some way, can you blame us for being a little frosty about that family?"

"Definitely not," Derek agreed

"You know," Stiles noted, leaning back and smirking at Derek

"I'm sure you could still use some help with your powers, and now that you've killed one Argent, the rest will be on your ass eventually, it might be safer for you if I just.... stay here with you for a little wile, until I'm sure that you'll be safe on your own, that is,"

"You know what Stiles?" Derek smirked, leaning closer, close enough that when Stiles leaned up, he was able to give him a soft, experimental kiss

"I think I'd like that,"


End file.
